Kung Filipino ang Characters ng Yu Yu Hakusho
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Kung naging Filipino ang ating mga paboritong tauhan, fic inspired by thefictionfreak


Kung Filipino ang mga characters ng Ghost Fighter

Kung naging Pinoy ang ating mga bida, fic inspired by thefictionfreak

Syempre umpisahan natin sa bida

 **Eugene / Yusuke** \- isang malaking sakit ng ulo sa nanay, sa eskwela laging laman ng guidance office or ng Principals office at lahat ng warning ng school mula verbal to suspension ay napunta na sa kanya. Kung wala sa school malamang sa alamang nasa Computer shop ilang kanto mula school naglalaro ng Dota kaya ang may ari ng computer shop takot din sa kanya kaya hinahayaan na lamang siya dito magdamag. Malamang nakatira sya sa Tondo at idol niya si Asiong Salonga. Hindi na nya kailangan pang sumali sa Frat dahil pati ang frat master takot sa kanya. Kaya nung namatay siya at bumalik ay nag bagong buhay siya, parang galing lang sa Bilibid ang peg. Naging mabuting kaibigan at anak, mapagkumbaba ngunit di mo maaalis ang pagiging matapang sa kanya as long as may naaapi

 **Alfred / Kazuma-** mahilig sya makipag trash talk kay Eugene, favorite nya si Dello at si Abra isama mo na rin si Cong TV, Paweeeeeer!. Mahilig siya sa mga may breed na pusa gaya ni Eikichi, allowance na nga lang pinangbibili pa niya ng catfood. Naga apply sa kanya ang kasabihan ng mga becky na "Nahulog sa langit nauna ang mukha ngunit busilak ang kalooban" pak ganern! Crush niya ang mga babaeng gaya ni Marian at Liza pero isa lang ang laman ng puso niya sino pa edi si Mikaella. Lagi silang tag team ni Eugene sa mga pakikipaglaban, pagdating kay Dennis ay palamangan ng sampung paligo, kay Vincent naman ay papogian pero the best pa rin ang kanyang kabutihang loob at katapangan

 **Dennis / Kurama-** (enter Mr. Dreamboy song) kung di maligno malamang siya ay engkanto at wala naman demon fox sa Pilipinas. Siya ay laging laman ng Mr. Intrams, at maraming fangirls ang may dalang tarpaulin sa kada sali niya pero madalas niyang salihan ay mga Quiz bee dahil ito ang forte niya. Gwapo, matalino, mabait sa lahat at lagi siyang china chat sa Facebook ng mga ito at dahil ang iba ay di kilala ini unfriend niya ang ilan dito. Bukod sa pagiging engkanto niya ay mama's boy din siya, kaya pag magkasama sila ay napapagkamalang syota niya si Ermats. Bonus na rin ang kanilang flower shop

 **Vincent / Hiei-** kamag anak yata ni Duterte ang nilalang na ito dahil papatay siya ng walang pag aalinlangan, accent na lang ang kulang kaya lang di bagay sa kanya. May nawawalang siyang kapatid kaya ipagbigay alam natin kay Kapuso Mo Jessica Sojo para mahanap ang kanyang kapatid, kaya lang hindi niya gagawin iyon. Shorty man sa inyong paningin mabagsik naman pagdating sa bakbakan. Siya ung tipong go with the flow

 **Jericho / Koenma-** isip bata charot! Sa lahat ng boss siya ang di mo maintindihan, figurative at literal. Figurative dahil di mo maintindihan kung ano ang gusto niya ipagawa, literal dahil sa pacifier na nakaharang sa kanyang bibig. 'Ano daw?' yan ang bukambibig ng mga nagta trabaho sa kanya. Minsan Alden minsan Baeby Baste, unahin natin si Baeby Baste ito ang kanyang hitsura pag nasa Spirit world siya, Alden ang itsura pag nasa lupa siya

 **Master Jerrymaya / Genkai-** native sya ng Quezon province kung saan marami ang bundok at beaches. Suki rin ang lola nyo sa Mt. Banahaw kung saan siya nagco concentrate, nagdarasal, at nagtr training at di nya na kailangan pumunta kay Dra. Vicky Belo para magpa bata, dahil spirit energy lang sapat na. Kung parusahan niya sila Eugene ay makalumang paraan gaya ng pagluhod sa butil butil na monggo na nakalagay sa isang bilao. Ano daig kayo ng lola ko no!? Ngunit di siya padadaig sa mga kabataang ito gaya ng iba kaya niyang sumabay sa mga millenials

 **Jenny / Keiko-** ang pabebeng gelpren ni Eugene, mahilig sya manood ng love teams gaya ng AlDub, KathNiel, JaDine, LizQuen hugot songs, romantic dramas pero pinakapaborito niya ang love story nila ni Eugene. Minsan gelpren madalas nanay dahil kung lecturan siya nito ay unli parang rice lang ng Mang Inasal. Maganda, matalino at laging ligawin kaya lang tinatangihan niya ang mga ito dahil isa lang tinatangi niya. Maria Clara man ang kanyang panlabas na anyo, Gabriela Silang naman pagdating sa katapangan

 **Charlene / Botan-** isang lagalag na multo na nagkatawang lupa at simula nagkatawang lupa sya ay naging isang girl friday este julalay, jutusan, intel kaya lang di siya ganon ka intelligent. Fangirl siya ng loveteam na EuJenny at siya ang presidente ng fandom na ito, siya ang unag sisigaw ng Darna! Este Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pag nagkakatinginan silang dalawa.

 **Mikaella / Yukina** \- taga probinsya ba siya or taga Encantadia? Masyado siyang inosente sa mga bagay na bago sa kanya at kada iiyak siya ay nagtatago. May nakatatanda siyang kapatid ang problema ay di niya ito kilala kaya lahat ng yellow at white directory ay ginamit na niya. Kulang na lang manawagan siya sa tv. M. U. sila ni Alfred but very close kay Vincent

 **Suzy / Shizuru** \- big fan siya ng mga kabitanserye dahil kung balibagin nya si Alfred ay para syang legal na asawa at pag nakita ang kabit ay nagbe beast mode, at the end of the day ate pa rin siya at kaibigan siya ng mga kababaihan. Kung pwede lang siya sumali sa Gabriela ay sumali na siya.

 **Victoria /Atsuko** \- ang nanay syempre ni Eugene, pabaya, lasenggera, laging nasa galaan at aba malay ko kung nasan na sya nagpupunta as of this moment. Katanghaliang tapat ay nasa kama pa rin, yung totoo mudrakels san ka galing kagabi? Madalas magkasalisihan sila ng kanyang anak at nasalisihan siya ng kung sinong lalaki kaya naging anak niya si Eugene. Ngunit di maitatanggi na isa pa rin siyang ina sa kanyang anak

 **Jin-** laging tambay sa windmills at dahil tambay siya rito naging mahangin siya and so is his brains, lagi nya tinatawagan si Eugene para hamunin kaya lang lagi siyang disconnected

 **Touya-** kalmado, mahinahon yan ang buddy ni Jin. Laging laman ng ice cream stores at may ari ng ice plant pero ang warm ng personality niya

 **Chuu-** laging laman ng mga KTV houses at mga beerhouse, isa rin siyang fuckboi dahil sa mga bebot na nakikilala din niya

 **Rinko-** batang hamog yata ang batang ito ngunit di siya magnanakaw o salisi, marami lang talagang tricks na alam pagdating sa yoyo

 **Shishiwakamaru-** pang boy next door ang peg ng lalaking ito ngunit lamang pa rin ang enkantong si Dennis pagdating sa talino at kagwapuhan at kung pwede lang akyatin ng ligaw si Jerrymaya ay nagawa na niya kumbaga Dra Vicky Belo at Dr. Hayden Kho ang dating nila

 **Suzuki-** ung friend ni Shishiwakamaru na pag nag joke ay napaka corny, laging maraming tinitinda at dala dalang antique naging suki niya si Alfred at Dennis at simula non di na sila bumili sa kanya

 **Yomi-** some old friend ni Dennis sa lahat ng bulag siya ang hot este! Hindi na kailangang mag walking cane or wheelchair dahil senses lang sapat na. May anak siya na pagkatigas tigas ng ulo kaya lagi niyang napapalo ito

 **Mukuro-** ninang yata ang tawag sa kanya dahil lagi nyang kino konsinti ang mga alaga niya. Ninang ngunit matandang dalaga dahil may trauma siya sa mg lalaki at dahil dumating si Vincent ay nagbago ang lahat.

 **Raizen-** ang kalolo lolohan ni Eugene at may asim pa, di padadaig sa kanyang apo ngunit kung makautos ang lolo ay grabe. Nang mamatay binigay lahat kay Eugene, mga real estates, assets, liabilities and networths isama na rin ang mga utang kay Yomi at Mukuro

 **Sensui-** ung naunang detective bago si Eugene, emo, kuya ng Sensui 7, gumaganti so on so forth, balak yata sumali sa Marawi, seme ni Itsuki, kakaiba ang mga ipinaglalaban kaya kung ako sa kanya mag rally siya sa Mendiola baka pakinggan siya ni Digong or ni Lenny. Don't worry di siya drug addict, kung nag aadik siya si Dela Rosa papatay sa kanya. Sad to say di siya adik

 **Toguro brothers** \- side by side, ang tunay na tag team, mortal enemy nila Eugene, kung pwede lang silang maging conjoined twins tinalo na nila sila Eugene. Guy and Pip and peg ni Jerrymaya at ni Toguro noon. Some old flam- este friends but no strings attached. Hindi sila kuntento sa kung anong meron in short maghahanap sila ng anything to fill that empty space

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ayoko na, ang sakit na sa ulo!  
Dedicated sa mga nagmamahal sa anime na ito  
Mabuhay ka nag-iisang Yoshihiro Togashi!  
#EncantadaTheMaiden  
Let's have a community for Filipino Fanfics and writers

#thefictionfreak and Paano Kung Pinoy si Kuroko? Thank you sa inspiration  
Babae po ako, babaeng bakla rin po 


End file.
